


Day 18 - Cupcake

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cupcakes, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Yaku could feel a gaze on him as he watched the ball in play. He knew who it was, too. Nishinoya Yuu, the genius libero, had his eyes stuck on him.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 42





	Day 18 - Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I write this bs after yesterday's fiasco... What am I doing with my life T^T
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

Yaku hadn’t expected the gaze of the talented second year on him during the practice game. It was their first practice match with Karasuno in a year, both teams sporting sharp eyes and ready stances, but Yaku could feel a gaze on him as he watched the ball in play. He knew who it was, too. Nishinoya Yuu, the genius libero, had his eyes stuck on him. Karasuno called a time out, Yaku finally returning Nishinoya’s sharp gaze with one of his own, filled with curiosity. 

They didn’t get a chance to speak during the game, of course. But Yaku noticed the way Nishinoya seemed to appear from place to place on the court, half his attention on the court enough to keep the ball from dropping. Yaku, though, tried his best to focus on the task ahead and not worry about what the other libero wanted. 

The game ended, crows still in a losing streak against the cats. Karasuno stayed for dinner at Nekoma’s spacious cafeteria, everyone chatting and laughing together. Yaku could see Kenma’s ear being talked off by Hinata, but the setter didn’t seem to mind with Kuroo’s arm propped up on his shoulder. He smiled as he watched his team, a sense of pride in the way the team held themselves on and off the court, even if it was very chaotic. 

“Yaku?” The sudden voice startled Yaku out of his thoughts, looking up from where he sat to see the shortest player in the room.

“Yeah, that’s me. Nishinoya, right?” A large grin lit up his face.

“Noya’s fine!” he corrected and Yaku smiled at the nickname. _Cute_ , he thought, before shaking the thought away. 

“I really liked your receives! They were like, whoosh! And then the setter was tossing it!” Yaku blinked, not expecting the compliment, but puffed his chest out a little in pride.

“Thanks! You too! It was like even before the spiker jumped you knew where the ball was going to go! Your reflexes are really something!” Noya’s smile widened, but quickly became something more nervous as he glanced back at his bald friend, who was watching them intently and grinning.

“Yaku I, um,” suddenly the outgoing boy couldn’t meet his eyes. Noya took a deep breath and blurted something out, a phrase Yaku couldn’t understand.

“‘Um,’ what?” Yaku watched as Noya’s face flushed just a bit, the same curiosity he felt during the game rushing through him again.

Noya took another deep breath and looked into his eyes. “Can I take you on a date sometime?” Yaku was taken aback. Nothing about this conversation had been what he was expecting. But he wasn’t opposed to the spontaneity. In fact, he liked that he didn’t really know where Noya was going to take the conversation next.

As a libero, it was his job to predict scenarios and be an anchor, concepts that had drifted into his everyday life. Where a spike was headed began correlating to where his friends would suggest going to go eat lunch, the steadiness he represented on the volleyball court suddenly making the mom friend of his group. He didn’t mind, of course. It was the role he felt most comfortable in, but the unknown Noya was presenting to him was appealing in its own right.

“Y-yeah, sure. I think I’d like that.” Noya’s nervous smile didn’t change, but his eyes lit up with an excitement that was uncontainable and contagious. Yaku’s eyes shined with the same light that glimmered in the younger boy’s eyes. 

“NOYA!” the baldie called from across the room. “DID HE SAY YES?” Noya and Yaku’s cheeks flushed as the whole room turned towards them. 

~~~

Weeks had passed quickly. The two liberos hadn’t gotten to go on that date yet, living hours away and both with busy schedules. Eventually, they found a weekend where they were both free and planned a date from there.

Yaku huffed. It was the third time he had asked Noya over text where he would be taking them but each time he would become more secretive. He turned his head, reading the display on his digital clock. _23:38, Friday_. He was supposed to take a train to Miyagi the next day, but moreover he was supposed to be _asleep_. But anticipation and meddling butterflies in his stomach kept him awake. 

Trees rushed by the window, green all Yaku could see with his unfocused eyes. He had managed to get some sleep and had drunk a coffee before getting on the train so he wasn’t tired per se, but the journey felt so long when all Yaku had been thinking of lately was the fast, vibrant Nishinoya and the dull train was at such contrast to his destination. 

The train slowed, Yaku focusing back out the window as he saw a station come into view up ahead. “ _We are now approaching Miyagi Station._ ” The words put a lump in Yaku’s throat, scanning the train platform for spiky brown hair. He didn’t spot it though, and his heart sank a little. Yaku wanted to see Noya before the energetic boy saw him. He got up as the train slowed to a stop, doors slowly rolling open and Yaku walked onto the suburban prefecture. Eyes darted around looking for the familiar face he was here to see.

“Yaku!” He jerked his head to the side, relief washing over his face as he saw Noya jogging up to him. 

“ _Noya_ ,” he said, letting out a breath of quiet relaxation. “So, where are you going to take me?” Noya grinned and just pulled Yaku along with him. They stopped at a bakery, Noya paying for a cupcake for each of them (Noya got vanilla, Yaku got chocolate), and continued walking. They talked, sometimes with their mouths full of the large sugary treat, smiling and covering their mouths as they did so. Yaku just followed the shorter boy, not knowing the area and occasionally asking questions on unfamiliar things they passed. 

He took another bite, looking down, and realized that he had eaten the whole pastry without noticing. “Erm, is there a trash can around?” he asked, gesturing towards the wrapper in his hand. Noya shrugged, biting down on the last of his cupcake too. They eventually found a recycling bin and tossed both wrappers into the trash, leaving their arms free. Noya linked their arms together, Yaku looking at him in surprise before smiling back at his concerned face. 

“You have a crumb right here.” Yaku pointed approximately on his own face to where the libero had some lightly colored cake crumbs but Noya didn’t get it so he reached over, looking into Noya’s eyes for confirmation that this was okay, and brushed off the crumb. He was staring at Noya’s lips. He was being creepy. He was–

“I want to kiss you,” Noya said it uncertainly but as if he had been practicing the phrase. Yaku smiled.

“I want to kiss you, too.”

He tasted like vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey based on @totaldrama.haikyuu_au 's yakunoya arc, I was reading it like the day before I wrote this and couldn't think of anything else-
> 
> Multishipper go brrr
> 
> (Also what's with me and ending these with bad one-liners... Sighhhhh)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
